LumpSpear's Tale
by Watermelon23
Summary: When Finn and Jake find a chest with a weird book and a disk...and some Ice Cream... what will they do when they recognize a certain Space Princess and a certain sour citrus together in a homemade video? How are they going to react to all of their friends' previous lives... ( let me know what you think... sorry if I don't write SUPER LONG chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

It was just mid-afternoon when Jake and I had decided to go through a chest we had found earlier in the day. It was an old fashioned chest, and it had a lock on it. The creaky old thing was covered in dirt, and the wood itself was chipped all over. I had stumbled upon the chest on the way to Tree Trunks' house. I walked through the forest when I found a pole sticking out of the ground. Being the awesome adventurer I was, I asked Jake to help me pull it out, and we started to dig. "Oh my Garsh, Finn! It's a box... maybe it's got some treasure in it...or some ice cream?" Jake said as we started to clean off the remaining dirt.

"Jake, no one would bury ice cream in a chest, and by the looks of this box, it hadn't been touched in years!" I explained as I was looking over the box and examining the rusty lock. Jake huffed and hit the lock; breaking it.

"Well, the only way to find out what's in there is to open it!" Jake said, taking off the lock and lifting the lid. I sat back and watched as Jake slowly, and a little dramatically plus sound effects he was making, lifted the lid. Golden light shone out as the lid was being lifted and we looked down into the box with awe. There, we saw a freezer type thing sitting in the box, plus a disc thing that BMO could play and a book. The disc was blank and the cover of the book was partially torn; only half of the cover could be read. "Boohyah!" Jake said as he opened the freezer, revealing ice cream. "Told ya' man!" I shrugged and picked up the book.

"Darn it, the cover is ripped... all we can see is a few letters...Let's see...starts with an ''L'' ,I think, and has the letter ''S'' after... and the name of the book is...Romeo and Juliet...but it's scratched out and named Elio and Lumpet?!" I said as I looked at the book's destroyed cover. "Maybe this disc is the movie version. We can have BMO check!" I exclaimed as I got up off of the grass.

"Maybe the title of the book is LameAndStupid." Jake joked as he got up, opening the ice cream and eating it. We heard a ruffle in the shrubbery and we turned to see what was behind us; it was only Lumpy Space Princess. She came up to us and sighed loudly with her drama-queen accent, "Lyke...Ohhh Mahh Gosh...what do you guys have there?" She said as she pointed at the book I was holding. "Lyke... let mee sea ittt"

I hesitantly handed the book over to her and she examined it. Her features widened and she exclaimed, "LYKE OH MY GLOBBBB. Maybe that says Lumpy-SpacePrincess': Romeo and Juliet's Earlio and Luhmpett. Yhou should lyke...totally let me have it...it totally has my name on itt..." I shrugged, Jake looked at me as he scooped ice cream into his mouth.

"Well, we have no proof against you." He said, as he turned to walk away, "Give LSP the book. I wanna go home and talk to Lady." I nodded and gave her the book and she quickly ran away...well floated...away. I knelt down and grabbed the disc and followed Jake home.


	2. Chapter 2

**LSP P.O.V.**

I floated through the forest carrying the book that I had gotten from Finn and Jake. I don't know why I even went into that part of the forest, I mean, one second I was totally on the phone with the other Princesses, and like.. I felt this pull. When I followed it, it brought me to that book. There was something familiar about this book, but I don't know what was so familiar about it. I reached my home and I went inside to relax and see what was on the inside of this book.

I checked the cover, which was badly torn, to see if I could make out the names that were once on this book; I failed miserably. I flipped through the pages and looking at the scribbles someone had put on the inside of the yellowed pages. There were flowers someone had stuffed into the book, and notes. I didn't feel like reading any notes from any strangers, for like...all I know...they could be some creepers. Shrugging I flipped back to the first page and began to read what this book was about. Who ever Romeo was, I hope he was a hottie, and who ever this Juliet was...can kiss my lumps!

As I read through the pages, I was getting the feeling that I had seen something like this before; however, my mind wasn't allowing me to remember what ever I had seen in my past. I continued on and kept reading the pages, laughing at Juliet, and drooling over Romeo. After an hour of reading, I was fully hooked on reading that book, and trying my hardest to remember where I had seen or heard of something like this. There was some shuffles in the trees and bushes. I floated over to my window and screamed. There was like...a yellow man with a stupid head staring in my window. "CREEPER GET AWAYYYY" I yelled.

He breathed heavily, almost like heavy pants, and stroked the window. I felt creeped out and I closed the curtains on my window and continued to read the book; trying hard to ignore the sounds of someone stroking the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**FINN'S P.O.V.**

Jake and I finally made it home, and I watched Jake trudge through our front door and throw the ice-cream container into the trash can. When he waddled upstairs, claiming he wanted to nap, I sat down in our living room and shut the curtains. I didn't want any interruptions because I was curious about a certain disk that was burning a hole into the back of my pocket. I called out, "BMO!" I heard small foot steps and out came the small rectangular bro. His face was smiling, and he approached happily.

"Hello, Finn! You called?" He replied in his semi-robotic voice. I nodded and handed him the disk, then plopped down onto our couch. BMO checked the disk. "You wish for me to play?" I nodded and kicked off my shoes.

I watched BMO place the disk into his disk drive and then a hologram beamed out of BMO. I blinked, and watched as the holographic screen came to a title called, "Day 1/21". I shifted in curiosity, before the screen went black. It then opened to two very happy looking people, one was a girl with long purple hair, and if I could see clearly enough, her eyes were a dark purple too. On her forehead was adorned with a small yellow star. The other person was yellow, and had a long nose. His smile was a little creepy, but he looked happy, and his eyes were cat-like.  
I blinked in wonder, because these two people reminded me of Earl of Lemongrab and L.S.P.. Continuing to pay attention to this already-weird video, I noticed the two people were hugging.

I shook the thought from my mind,_ That can't be Lumpy Space Princess!_ I looked at her features again as the couple was being video taped watching the clouds, in where I swear was the Candy Kingdom. The purple lady had long purple hair that was poofy and curly, her face was beautiful, and her voice didn't sound anything like L.S.P. it was more like Princess Bubblegum's; beautiful.

I stopped the tape as Jake came back down stairs, and I quietly asked BMO to continue it later. "Hey man, Lady wants us to come over for dinner." I watched as Jake opened the door and sure enough, Lady was sitting outside waiting. I got up and pushed the tape from the back of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**FINN'S P.O.V.**

I came home from Lady's house with Jake, and he had gone upstairs again to rest. I put my back pack away upstairs, and saw Jake out cold in his bed. I smiled, and then started to head downstairs. I called out for BMO. I wanted to continue that video. "BMO." I called out softly, and soon I heard his little feet. I sat down on the couch and he was sitting in front of the couch already.

"You called, Finn?" He said with a smile. I nodded and put my feet up on the table.

"Continue to play the tape please?" I asked politely. BMO nodded and gladly started up the tape again. It started off where we had left it. There were two people hugging, one who looked more like a humanoid version of Lumpy Space Princess, and a guy who looked a lot like Earl. I watched it with intentness.

The young girl hugged the boy, and they laid down onto the green pasture. They looked up to the sky and watched the blue sky with a few clouds. They didn't speak words to each other; just watched the sky.

After about a few minutes, the girl turned her head to look the boy in the eyes, her purple bangs rolled off of her face and onto the grass they were laying on. The yellow man looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Earl." She said softly, and at that he smiled.

"Yes my Princess?" He said, as he lightly brushed her other bang out of her face.

"Just in case our parents don't let us stay together, we will need more than one of these tapes. Then we will put it on a disk." She pointed at the camera that was watching them, "If you would please do that for me Peppermint Butler." The camera nodded, and she smiled. "Thank you." She looked back at Earl and laid her head on his chest. The tape cut off into darkness.

I sat there in silence. That was really Lumpy Space Princess. That was really Earl, and the camera man was Peppermint Butler. I looked out the window and saw that it was really dark outside. I sighed. BMO closed the video and looked up at me in confusion. "What was that, Finn?" I shrugged.

"What ever it was, you and I have to keep it a secret for now. We will continue to watch till the end okay?" I said as I stood. BMO smiled and nodded. "Good night BMO."

"Good night Finn." BMO said as he walked off. I walked up the stairs and headed to bed to comprehend what I had seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**FINN'S P.O.V.**

I awoke the next morning, and there was a note on our room door. 'Finn, went to visit Lady. If you need me, that's where I'll be. Later Bro! -Jake' I smiled and crumpled the note in my hands. I didn't mind because it gave me more time to put together this puzzle of LSP and Earl.

I went downstairs and got myself some breakfast of pizza, and then sat down on the couch to continue the disk. "BMO." I called out, then began to stuff my face with the pizza. BMO ran out and sat down in front of the couch. It seemed as if he knew what I was going to ask, because he started to play the disk. The screen was dark until while bold letters appeared on the screen.

_Day 2_

_The screen shows the same field as Day 1, and this time, Earl is leaning against the tree and LSP is sitting between his legs, her back to him. They seem content and Earl was petting her hair, then nuzzling his long yellow nose on the back of her ear. In the bright blue sky, LSP could see her parent's castle. _

_"Earl, why does it not seem fair?" She quietly asked, as she felt the fabric of her long purple dress. She retraced the shapes of the stars that were on her dress. Earl sighed before hugging her from behind._

_"Because my Dearest, it just isn't. Our families do not like each other. It's nothing to do with us, just the small conflict between Princess Bubble Gum and your parents." He whispered. She sobbed quietly, and he rubbed her back and shoulders. _

_"It's not fair Earl." she blubbered, tears streaking her beautiful and smooth face. Earl kissed her shoulder and soothed her with calming words. In the distance, where you could see the Candy Castle, Peppermint Butler was running across the field at a fast pace. His face slightly frantic. As he approached, Earl looked at him with a questioning look, but silenced him with his finger. He didn't want Peppermint to send LSP into a frantic state if it was urgent news. Peppermint walked quietly, and went unnoticed by the sobbing princess. _

_He walked close to Earl's ear and whispered, "Earl, Princess Bubble Gum wants you to come home. She thinks that LSP's parents are looking for her. She says if they catch you with her, they will kill you. Or at least, have one of their guards kill you. You know, Gunther." Earl blinked and looked at Peppermint._

_"What?! Gunther is a freaking penguin!" He said in confusion, Peppermint nodded. _

_"Yes, we know. However, it's best to send the Princess home. Do what you must before sending her home, but make it quick. Princess Bubble Gum is afraid that you two will only have at most 2 days together before her parents go to kill you. They don't know exactly why she sneaks out, but they came to the conclusion you kidnap her. Which they would only be half right, it's not exactly kidnapping if she came here on her own." Earl waved him off, and Peppermint began to run back towards the castle. LSP was looking at Earl. _

_"What?" She asked, and Earl shook his head. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before getting up and then helping her up. She dusted off her dress. _

_"Nothing Princess. I think you should go home now." His eyes were a mask of pain. She nodded sadly. Earl walked over the the camera's stand and the video cut off._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 3**_

_L.S.P. and Earl are walking around the field they were sitting in the day prior, and Peppermint was following closely behind with the camera. The sun was high in the sky, indicating it was a little before noon, and there was a light breeze that blew L.S.P.'s long purple hair behind her. They were both smiling, a smile that was much larger than how it was 2 days ago. _

_"I love you so much, my Dear." L.S.P. softly said, squeezing Earl's yellow hand, and he smiled. _

_"I love you too, Darling." he turned his gaze away and looked at the camera. "We should discuss what we are going to do with the camera and what not." The camera moved back slightly so it could see both Earl and L.S.P's emotions on their faces. Earl was a mask of slight pain and sadness, and L.S.P's just the same. Nonetheless, she nodded and sat down on the field, and the camera and Earl followed suit. _

_"So, what exactly do we need to discuss?" She was fiddling with a blade of grass on the ground, and Earl was looking at Peppermint, the camera, with a face of wonder. He shrugged._

_"I don't honestly know." He sqeezed her hand and turned his gaze back to her. "Firstly, what will we do with these tapes?" Her face became concentrated and she bit her lip in thought before Peppermint interrupted. _

_"Prince, we can use a chest and bury it somewhere, or keep it in the castle. I do believe it is best that we keep it hidden from anyone, but it still be accessible to Princess. After all her pa-." Earl's hand stopped him and his face was slightly wild. L.S.P.'s face was slightly confused. Earl shook his head. _  
_"Right, Peppermint." He grit, before leaning closer to the camera, Peppermint, and whispering to him, "Do not discuss that vulgar plan from her parents while she is here. We don't want her upset. It will make everything harder on us." He let go on Peppermint, and returned to looking at the confused Princess; he kissed her cheek. "So as he was saying, I will have Princess Bubblegum hide it in the castle in my room so you can watch it while I am away." _

_Peppermint adjusted the camera, while silently thinking to himself. 'Right, he lied to Princess saying that he needed to do some Prince Service duties somewhere in the Ice Kingdom.'_

_L.S.P. smoothed out her dress and her purple hair before kissing Earl's long yellow nose, "I still find it unfair that your mother, I mean, Princess Bubblegum, is sending you away for a long time to the Ice Kingdom, for some weird service. Can't I come with you?" She begged softly. Earl shook his head before looking up to the sky where you could faintly see her Castle. 'What will I do.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Would love to thank who ever takes the time to review my story, even though there was only one person! Thanks! I'd love more reviews to know if I suck at this story :P Also, if you can, check out my other stories! :) Review please?! **

* * *

_**Day 4**_  
_The sky itself was an amazingly blue, and the wind was just right, not too strong, and not cold at all. Earl and L.S.P. were sitting on the field once again, and of course with Peppermint following closely behind with the camera. _

_However, the aura that was being perceived wasn't as cheery and loving as the day before, instead it was full of dread and sorrow. Next to them on the grass is a small bag full of what appears to be clothes and a few items. There was light weeping and sniffles, and Earl's face didn't have a trace of a smile. L.S.P. was hiding her face on his chest, and he was consoling her by rubbing her back through her purple dress. _

_"This day came too soon, my Dear." She sobbed quietly into his chest. There were tear stains on his grey shirt. Earl's face was a mask of pain and sorrow, but he said no words. He nodded slowly, and she lifted her face to look at him. "Can't you please take me with you?" she pleaded. He shook his head and gripped her shoulders before lightly kissing her. _

_"I am sorry, Darling. I must complete this adventure on my own. Do not fret, I will be home sooner than you know it." He whispered, but all he could think was that he wasn't coming home, and he wouldn't see her again. The only thing she would have left were these tapes. "I love you." _

_"I love you too." She sobbed once more, before there was an interruption. _

_"Earl, the carriage is waiting out by the castle." It was Princess Bubblegum. Her pink dress was flowy and rested on the grass; her face slightly pained and saddened. Earl nodded before helping L.S.P. up off the grass, and he gave her one last hug in front of the camera. He then turned towards the beautiful pink colored Princess, and gave her a bow._

_"Goodbye." He whispered, before waving to the camera and Peppermint, then he began to slowly head towards the castle. L.S.P. broke down into tears, and Princess Bubblegum made the cut sign to Peppermint._


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to apologize for this chapter. I am sorry that it is so short. It is a 'ball roller' chapter again :( I promise I will update a second chapter today to make up for it. Thanks for reading, if there are any of you reading it. Please, take the time to review on this story, just lay down all critique on me :) I would love you guys forever if you left a review! I don't own Adventure time! (I wish) **

* * *

**FINN'S P.O.V.**

"There is no more tape, Finn." BMO said softly, and I rubbed my chin. Was there possibly more to this, or is that all? Would L.S.P. even remember this? What about Earl? Earl was a jerk, he couldn't possibly love anyone. He's a sour fruit man. I knew two people who I could ask. Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint.

* * *

**L.S.P.'s P.O.V.**

It took a while for the creepy yellow guy to go away, and I was thankful because he was very ugly. I heard about him, people called him Earl of Lemongrab. When he got tired enough, he had wandered off somewhere, and I really could care less. I had put the book away, afraid to read more, in case the weirdo came back, but when ever I did put it down, I felt a slight pull from it; like it was something I needed to read.

I closed the curtains around my house, locked my door, made myself some food, then I went back to my small bed, opening the book and reading the first few pages. I found it highly boring after a while, it was just about these two idiots falling in love...and then dying. It was dumb. She can't call herself a princess, I am a Princess. And I am Bootyful!

It was around 5 in the afternoon when I recived a phone call from...Princess Bubblegum? I rarely got any phone calls from her, she was always too caught up in her dumb experiments. "L.S.P...I know you don't remember, but we need to talk. Come by later today okay?"

"Oh my glob..." I sighed, irritated, "Fuh Eyen." My version of Fine was slightly weird, but everyone understood me anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

**This isn't my strongest story (in my opinion) but it seems that you all love this story. Thanks for any follows and reviews (if I got any) I would love if you guys took the time to review! I don't own Adventure Time!**

* * *

**L.S.P. P.O.V.**

I gathered the book and went on my way; locking the front door behind me. I traveled through the woods on the way to the Candy Kingdom. The forest was quiet, which creeped me out, so I walked quickly.

In the distance by the end of the forest, I could see the Candy Castle. Below the castle was the tiny candy villagers, and I could see them all walking around and conversing with each other. I hurried to the outskirts of the candy village, where every candy person stared. They stared at me, and I felt like I was a show. Not that I minded the attention, but it was kind of awkward for me.

* * *

I walked to the Candy Castle and was greeted by Fin. "Hey, L.S.P. We were waiting for you." He had a nervous smile on him and I was beginning to get nervous as well. What could have Fin so nervous? What were were going to talk about?

Following Fin, we went through the large doors and into the dinning hall. It was quiet except some small chatter. There was Princess Bubble gum, Ice King, Gunther, my Parents, Ugly Earl, some small robot guy that Fin calls BMO, and Peppermint. Jake came in behind us and we three sat down at the long table. It grew quiet as every one waited for Princess Bubble gum to speak. "Well, whaddya bring me here for?" I whined. Everyone looked at me and Princess Bubblegum shot me a glare.

"Well, first, that's something you should ask your parents." She admitted before turning her gaze to my parents. They looked bothered and irritated; it wasn't like them. I glared at them from across the table, and my mother began to shift uncomfortably. Bubblegum sighed, "Any day now please."

"We didn't mean to ruin you, L.S.P. Your father and I just wanted what we thought was best. We did it all for you, all those years ago. We didn't mean to ruin anything for Earl." My mother clarified, having a look of remorse and sorrow. "We knew that after you left home to live alone, we had made a mistake. However, it was too late."

"What are you talking about Ma?" I shouted. I was confused and anything she was saying wasn't helping. This was the reason I left, not what ever she was talking about. Earl glared at my mother.

"Yes, what exactly are you talking about!" He spat, looking at Princess Bubblegum and then my father. My father glared back at him, and it was enough to make Earl look away nervously. He cleared his throat before looking at me and having a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, we didn't mean to ruin anything. You two were so happy." He gestured to me and Earl. My mouth slightly gaped open and I looked over at Earl. His expression was just the same as mine, and Princess Bubblegum was whispering to Fin and Jake about something. "We didn't learn about anything until you had taken action. This was right after Earl had left, and we had sent Gunther out after him. We didn't know that you thought he was going to war, so you went to see Ice King." He gestured to Ice King. Ice King's face fell slightly, probably remembering something that I didn't know. "Your mother and I have waited all these years for you to find the box that Peppermint had buried. Then we could explain everything, but we couldn't because you ran away."

My face fell and I looked to Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint. "What was with this book?" I held up the book that I was holding on my lap. Peppermint shrugged and Princess sighed.

"It is the book that you decided to write in as a journal. After you learned that Earl was going away, you two began to film and write in books. Peppermint could only find the one you gave him before you ran off to Ice King. We couldn't find Earl's." She said, looking to her lab experiment son.

"What the heck do I have to do with this?" He shouted at her, standing from his chair. Jake touched his shoulder and sat him back down. Ice King spoke up.

"You two were engaged."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for being absent you guys! I was kind of busy. I'll be updating all day today hopefully! Review and let me know what you think! I don't own Adventure Time! **

* * *

**L.S.P. P.O.V.**

There was an awkward silence after that statement. My mouth was hanging open from the impact of the whole thing and I had stood up. Me? Engaged to an ugly guy like Earl? If it was me, then I must have been crayzayyy. I felt the heat of all eyes burning into my body. I knew everyone was staring at my reaction. I wanted to say something, I wanted to rebel, but I had no words and my throat couldn't produce a sound. "Princess." I felt a small hand on my forearm.

Looking down, I saw Peppermint, and my mind was still fogged from the utter shock of this. "Princess. I believe it is best that you watch the tapes before Ice King, your parents, Princess Bubblegum, and myself finish this story. I know it is a lot to take in, but we had to do it. We couldn't keep a part of your life away from you." He then gently pulled me back down to my seat. My mind was going a million miles a second.  
I managed to gaze over at the ugly man who I was supposedly engaged to in my past. His face was just as shocked. He was in fact trembling.

Looking over to my parents, they head remorse in their eyes, and I tried to speak. My words came out hoarsly, "So...like...I was engaged to this ugly guy?" I pointed to Earl, and I supposed I hurt his feelings. He sunk down in his chair and put his head in his hands. Fin went to comfort him.

"Don't talk to him like that. He's involved in this just like you. It's obvious that he didn't know either." Jake whispered to me. I shrugged him off and continued to stare at my parents.

"I don't care. Don't you think this sounds stupid? If I was engaged, I wouldn't be living in the forest, I would have an awesome husband. Also, if I was engaged, I would remember. Duh. Why would I want to be with an ugly guy like him! He's a lemon!" I sneered.

"That isn't what you said all those years ago when you were young, Princess." My Mother tried to argue softly. "You two were so happy together." She teared up, and for once in my entire life I saw my Mother starting to cry. "We didn't mean to hurt you two. We just wanted the best for our Princess." She pulled out a hanky and dabbed her eyes.

"As for your memory, Ice King had solved that issue for you. I know you don't remember, L.S.P., but right after Earl had left for his battle with Gunther, you went to Ice King to seek help. You two wanted to be happy together, and Ice King did something that seemed to be the more rational idea." Bubblegum whispered. Ice King nodded and folded his blue, clammy, hands on the table.

"That is right. It is best if you watch the video first, so then I can explain things a little more easily." He stated before pointing at Fin. "Go get your little device man." Fin nodded and BMO jumped onto the table to project everything onto the wall on my left. "Where is Gunther?" I heard the Ice King whisper to someone, then there was shuffling. I didn't pay much attention because I was more interested in the young, bootyful, gorgeous purple princess that was sitting on a field with Earl.

* * *

The video finally finished and the room was silent. My mind was trying to process everything, and when I turned to my parents, they were tearing up and sobbing softly. "Gosh, Maa'. Why are you crying for?" I sighed. She looked up from her purple hanky.

"You were so happy. We-we robbed you from a happy life." She sobbed. Father rubbed her shoulder and Princess Bubblegum was talking with Earl.

"There is no WAY that was me, Maa'. Glob. She doesn't even LOOK like me!" I whined. "Look, I don't even have hair like her...so yah."

"That was your request, Princess." Ice King spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to the cold, blue, old man. "When you came to me, the day Earl went to fight Gunther, you begged me to change your look. Your reasons were for your own, but you wouldn't tell me. All you told me was that you wanted to run away with Earl. So, with that information, I got to work on a drink that would change your looks." Ice King held up a bottle that was half empty.

"But what does this have to do with ME?" Earl shouted. Princess Bubblegum touched his shoulder and told him to be quiet.

"Well, Gunther was loyal to me. Although he was working for her parents, he was my apprentice. So, during the supposed battle, Gunther severely injured you, Earl."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! This is a short chapter to show that I am now back and working on this story again! Sorry for the long absence! I got an awesome review that made me want to pick it up again, not that I was going to quit, but to take a break. Now that I am back, I see a lot of people love it. If you guys love this story, you guys should also check out Flame: Under My Smoke. It's an Avatar: The Last Airbender story. Thanks for being great support so far, and I look forward to many great chapters of this with you guys! Thanks! ~Melon**

* * *

**L.S.P. P.O.V.**

I sat silently in my seat as I watched Earl's face twitch like it always does. The room was silent; almost too silent for me. Everyone was thinking, everyone was still, except my parents who were sitting in their chairs like bimbos. "And, what does that have to do with anything?" Earl finally concluded in a softer tone. A clock on the wall chimed as it struck an hour, echoing throughout the conference hall. My parents stood, dusting their clothing and my mother dabbing her purple eyes with a hankie.

"We must be off now, my sweetie." Mother turned to me and stared with remorse in her eyes. My father wouldn't even look at me, but I could still see the faint tears trickling down the sides of his face. "Our ride is coming right now, so we must be going home to our Space Kingdom. Please, L.S.P., come home once in a while." She was calmer than I had expected to be as she parted from the table with father.

Princess Bubblegum stood up and excused herself from the table, and along with Peppermint, she escorted my parents from the conference hall and probably outside to their ride. It was just Jake, Finn, BMO, Gunther, Earl, Ice King, and myself. I puffed out my cheeks, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything to any of them. Ice King sighed and put the bottle down onto the table, the light click echoed so loudly in my ears against the pounding of my heart. "The fact that you were badly injured. It was enough for L.S.P.'s parents to believe you were dead, and so Gunther brought you back to my castle where I could heal you up."

"And where was I?" I whispered, looking down at the table in front of me. I felt the peering eyes of everyone.

"You, princess, you had already taken the liquid and was resting in my castle. What I didn't account for though, was the memory loss. I didn't test it on anyone then, so we were lucky that it even changed your looks." He smiled sheepishly, picking up the bottle once more and swishing the contents around. I saw Earl's lemon face turn towards me before looking away.

"So, what? You're telling me that on top of making me butt-ugly, you erased my memory too? I watched the tape though. Why can't I remember? Not that I want to remember something like that with a butt-face like Earl." I sneered his name before crossing my arms. I felt it was unfair that I was this ugly now, in the result of a stupid relationship with someone stupid.

From across the table, I felt hurt eyes peering at me, but I didn't cave in. Ice King sighed. "It was an accident, really. We can try to fix your looks, if you'd like, princess." I looked up to him, staring into his cold blue eyes from across the table. If I could be that pretty. I nodded, it was worth the risk, really. "As for the memory loss, it will come back eventually seeing you've seen the tapes. What ever had happened after that with your own lives that you don't remember, will have to be remembered with you and Earl together."

Together. That word made me cringe. I didn't need anyone, I could live happily by myself in my forest home. I was happy, wasn't I? "Tell me the rest of the story, Ice King." Earl demanded. His shrill voice made me cringe in my seat.

"When you got to my castle, I sent Gunther to L.S.P.'s parents to confirm the death. While he was away, I patched you up and drugged your soup with the liquid I had given to L.S.P.. Then after that, I made you rest, while checking on her, and then I called a meeting with Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint." Ice King slouched in his seat. Heels clicked down the hallway along with tiny footsteps, and soon Princess Bubblegum came in through the door. She smiled faintly at us, mostly at me before closing her eyes and sighing.

"It is getting late, everyone. I would like to see to it that you all return home safely." Her kind voice made me sick a little. "Everyone have a good night, I am returning to my quarters. Peppermint, see to it that everyone returns home safely." She turned on her heel and left through the large doors, leaving poor Peppermint in her wake. He smiled brightly at us as we all stood and filed out of the room.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." He chimed. We walked through the castle back to the front main doors. It was dark outside, and I was the last to leave. Peppermint came up behind me. "You know, L.S.P., only you can truly remember. No matter how much information you ask us to spill for you, only you can remember all of it. The feelings. The love. Good night, Lumpy Space Princess." I walked out, ignoring what he said as the large doors closed behind me. I was oblivious to the yellow man who stood before me.

I walked on past him, ignoring him, heading home to the place I called home. "L.S.P.?" His voice was soft and caring to my name, but I didn't want to look back. I floated there, my chubby purple hands clenched into fists with the book tucked in my arm. He walked beside me, extending his elbow, a gesture I remembered faintly from a lifetime ago. I hesitated, slightly agitated, but I accepted it nonetheless, and so I let him walk me home in the dark paths of the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Adventure Time! All of these characters belong to their rightful owner. Sorry if this is kind of an abrupt chapter. I'm having some serious blockage in my brain. Anyway, enjoy, let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated! **

* * *

**L.S.P. P.O.V.**

It was long since that Earl had walked me home, and I was now laying in my bed in the forest, in the dark. The book was neatly laying on my chest as I stared at my ceiling, my grubby fingers groping the pages and the cover. I hadn't even read the book, maybe one or two glances at the front page, but that was it. Gosh, why was it important for me to remember anything? I was happy where I was.

I sat up, the book falling onto the bed, and looked over to my window where the moonlight was shining through the shades. Getting once last glance at the book, I slowly opened my bedside drawer and pulled out some matches, and then lit the candle that stood beside my bed. It illuminated the room brightly, the occasional flicker of light, and I snuggled close to the light with the book. I traced my finger along the cover, feeling the scratched out parts of the title, and then I turned the thick cardboard.

My eyes skimmed through the boring parts of it, the parts that were the original art work of the original writer, before stumbling upon pages that were scribbled out in ink and re-written. "He makes my heart soar high/Though, not sure if I want to die/Betraying my family's trust is dumb/Love hurts like I hit it, a sore thumb..." It matched my handwritting. Without reading more, I skimmed more through the pages, seeing more and more of the writing from 'myself'.

As I held the book up, reading, skimming, murmuring, a square piece of paper had fallen out, it was rather thick. I picked it up, fingering at the smooth feel, before flipping it over and gasping. There was a girl, who looked like me, sleeping in the Ice King's castle rooms with Earl. Though, we were different. Earl looked more sour than in the video, and I certainly had lumps unlike my smooth, human-like physique from the video. I shook, groaning and tossing the book and the picture onto the floor.

Memories flooded through my mind, things that the video didn't have, and frankly I didn't want to remember. I was happy here...wasn't I? "Gosh," I frowned, staring into the flickering flame that hovered above the melting wax. "if this is true, why did I do it?" The truth poured out of my mouth before I even thought about it. "I was happy then."

In the light of the flame, visions played through the fire. Earl and I taking walks in this very forest. Us walking around the Candy Kindom and spending time with the little candy people. Why was I in denial about this? Was I afraid to love him? There was something I felt was missing.

* * *

**Princess Bubblegum P.O.V.**

Everyone left about an hour ago and I retreated to my lab instead of heading to bed. There was a lot to think about for the sake of Earl and L.S.P., and now that they had the book and saw the tapes there could be no more hiding it.

It wasn't like we expected them NOT to find it; in fact, it wasn't even hid that well if Jake and Finn found it. I sighed and walked over to my lab table where all of my science ware was sitting idle. Science, my mouse, was sitting in his little tank and doing nothing.

There was a slight creeking sound coming from my lab door; it was just Peppermint. "Princess, everyone has gone home." He approached the science table and stood next to me while I glanced out the high castle window. I had a beautiful view from up here; I could see the whole Candy Kingdom. "What will we do about Lumpy Space Princess and Earl? Earl is technically your son, and he did have a right to find out about this."

"The one we have to worry about is L.S.P.," I began to neatly put away my science ware and feed Science. "Earl and I already had a talk in previous years when he tried to take over my kingdom. You know, when I was changed back to the age thirteen?"


End file.
